Suicidal Thoughts
by AJ Angelique
Summary: For a whole year, Angelina has locked away all feelings about her daughter's father...untill something dark comes along and unlocks the door... AU-ishCrossoverMystic Sisters saga
1. Birthday Woes

Suicidal Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer-  
I don't own Harry Potter, Dragonball Z or any other main stream show/book/movie listed in this story. I only own the Mystic Sisters and their children. And if you lay so much as one finger on them without my concent, I will hunt you down, hide in your closet and wait for you to fall asleep, then I will creep out and shove handfulls of lint down your throat.  
1) Birthday Woes AJAngelique  
  
Another year has come and come since four of the five Mystic Sisters gave birth to their children and we come back to their mansion in the very center of Domestique, the proverbial crossroads of the dimensial roads. We walk through the house and open the double doors to the dinning room to find that it has expanded itself to the size of the Hogwarts Grand Hall and five long tables are filled with people from almost all of the other dimensions. They happily sing the Happy Birthday theme as the Mystic Sisters sit at the head table with their families.  
  
To the far left, Diana AirWing and Tyr sit with their son Leum. While he bear a strong resemblance to his Nichian father, he still has his mother's complexion, red hair and blue eyes. It is already apparent that he is more Nichian than human by the imtelligent look in his eyes and his allready developed bone blades...which he has used more than once on his parents (much to their dislike). On the table top of each high chair was a cupcake that had a number one candle that was lit. While everyone was singing, Leum stared at his candle curiously, as if trying to figure out how the fire was staying lit on such as small wick.  
  
To their right, Anya FireStone and Piccolo sit with their daughter . While she has her mother's brown hair and blue eyes, she's Namek like her father. So, in essence, she's not only the first female Namek she's also the first Namek with hair. Hmm, go fig. As everyone sang, sat in her highchair filled with glee over all this attention over her and all because she had turned one.  
  
To their right was Angelique and Doyle (The Creeper from Jeepers Creepers) with thier son Barnabus. The one year old boy took mostly after his father as well, but slept like a normal person while he had his mother's black hair and dark purple eyes. He sat happily in his high chair while trying to reach for his birthday cup cake with the pretty number one candle that had been placed in it and lit. But Angelique discreetly used her powers to keep the treat out her son's hands untill it was time for him to blow out the candle.  
  
To their right was Angelina and Cassandra with the twins Rose and Alexandra (who liked to be called Alex more so than anything else). While they took mostly after their father, Majin Buu, they too also had their mother's blonde hair and green eyes. While Rose sat patiently in her high chair as she stared seemingly entraced by the flame of her candle while Alex appeared to be drumming her digits impatiently.  
  
Finally the song ended and all five children blew out their candles, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Once the candles were out, the children were left alone to have at their cupcakes. Leum and Rose are the only two children who figure out right away how to peel back the paper on their cupcakes while the others take hold of their cupcakes with both their hands and did their best to eat the treats without getting it allover their faces between sips of milk from their bottles.  
  
Alex was the first to finish her cupcake and frowned when she saw that she was done. She glanced to her right to see that Rose had not only peeled her cupcake but broken it up into managable chunks. A glint came to Alex's eye before she tried to reach over for a peice of her twin's cake. Rose though, saw her bubblegum pink hand out of the corner of her eye and quickly smacked it. Alex promptly yanked back her hand and looked at her glaring sister in wide eye surprise as she was unsure as to how to react to this, seeing as how Rose was usally the quiet one and Alex was the pushy one. Needless to say; Cassandra, Professor Snape and a few other guests looked on at this with concern as Angelina softly scolded both her children.  
  
Before the end of the party, there was only a few other scwables. Even so, there was much fun had by all as they enjoyed not only the food and drink but the various party games as well in addition to watching the children react to all their gifts. By sunset though, most of the guests returned to their home dimensions, save for a couple which included Professor Snape and his Anyanka.  
  
Sometime before Anayanka FireStone visited the Dragonball Z realm, Willow Rosenburg came to the mansion for a visit and something dark came into the mansion. It possesed Anyanka and caused all sorts of havoc. So Willow and the other three sisters at the time worked a spell to "expell the demon within." Well, the spell worked. The darkness was expelled...but so was the demon that had been apart of Anyanka ever since she was born. It turned out the two looked very much alike, save for the fact that the demon didn't bear the FiteStone marking and she had red eyes. After a little discussion...ok, it was more like a debate...the demon kept the Anyanka name and went off to live with Snape in Hogwarts while the girl reverted back to her Anya nickname and stayed in Domestique with her sisters. The rest, they say, is history.  
  
The evening progressed quietly as the children played with their new toys in the living room while some of the adults watched over them. It was around seven or eight though when Cassandra collected Rose and Alex for their bath and Angelina went up stairs to her room for her nightly meditation as Snape and Anyanka watched her leave the room.  
  
Angelina left the heart of the mansion, walked over to the east wing and went upstairs to her bedroom where she flipped on the light. After several phases of redecorating, Angelina had finally settled on a basic earth theme. The top half of the walls were painted green with ivy and white roses while the lower half was paneled with dark stained wood. Soft inch tall green carpnet lined the floor while her ceiling had been painted to look like the sky while a sky light had been placed in the roof to bring in more light for her plants. All of her furniture had been stripped of paint and stained to bring out the natural beauty of the wood as various plants grew around the room. On the far side of her room was a oak wood four post bed drapped in her favourite cloud pattern sheets and comfoter, the only thing that seemed out of place in the room, sat on a three step stage.  
  
Unbenost to most, the room had gone through more changes than a chamillion before it finally settled on this design. Mystic Mansion is filled with magic and the bedrooms are enchanted to fix them selves up to suit the person ocupying it. Angelina's room had gone through so many changes because of the constant changes the the Lady of Earth kept going through in all her travels. In the end, Angelina blossomed when she gave birth to her daughters and the room changed to reflect her.  
  
Angelina dimmed the lights before she grabbed a giant cloud pattern pillow and a remote off her bed. She placed the pillow down on a open section of the floor and situated herself on it before she aimed the remote over her right shoulder and aimed it at her CD player. She hit the play button and then placed the remote on the floor as she calmed her breath and got ready for to mediate for the evening. But, rather than the soothing sounds of music and ocean waves, Evanesence begins to play through the speakers. Angelina's eyes flash open out of surprise and she begins to reach for the remote but stopped when the lyrics filter through the air and hit her ears...  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone   
  
Angelina wanted to stop the music but found that she couldn't as the music entranced her and a dark presence slowly made itself known in the room. With each word sung, the presence slowly took the shape of a woman but it refused to form itself compeltly, thus it remained not but a hazy figure in the dim light. Even so, the woman smiled wickedly as Angelin fell under control and splayed her fingers out as she whispered something that would seem inchoerent to us humans as the song continued...  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me   
  
The spellbound Angelina heard both the song and the woman's voice in her mind as she slowly stood up from her pillow and turned towards the closed door on the right side of the room. With an hypnotic look to her face, Angelina walked over to the door and opened it. The moment that she stepped through the doorway, a light flashed on and it was soon revealed that she was in the 4 Star Hotel themed bathroom that she and Cassandra shared. The figure hissed at the light and it dimmed to match the light of the bedroom. She then smiled and resumed her whispering to Angleina. She walked over to the sink and stood in front of the mirror as Angelina stared at herself. If she was in control of herself at that moment, she would see that her face was stain with two rivers of tears as the woman stood behind her, still whispering as the song continued...  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
...and Angelina looked away from the mirror to the counter. Her eyes darted around untill they found what the woman wanted her to find, a silver nail file with a black pearl handle. It wasn't Angelina's though, she prefered to use the little peices of wood with sandpaper glued on more commonly known as Embory Boards. This item was Cassandra's, something she obtained from a friend in the Beyblade realm. Angelina stared at it as the woman made her right hand pick it up and aim it at her own throat. The Lady of Earth let out a small whimper as the metal tip touched her fleash. She began to move her left hand to stop herself but the woman grabbed the wrist and held it back as she took control of the right hand. She pulled the right hand away from the blonde's neck just enough to make her comfortable and was about to plunge it into her fleash when the door bursted open and two figure entered the room.  
  
"NO!" Shouted a feirce female voice that was accompained by an "Angelina!" shouted a low male voice. The moment the two entered, the bathroom light flashed back to full brillance and the misty woman screeched angrily before she disipated as quickly as smoke in the wind. The moment that she was gone though, Angelina was freed from her trance and she blinked her eyes several times as she looked around to see...  
  
"Snape? Anya? What's going on? Why are you...what am I doing in here?" Angelina asked as she looked at the Hogwarts Professor and the demon. Needless to say, the two glanced at each other with worry as the other Mystic Sisters clamored into the bathroom to see if everything was allright. That whole time, Angelina looked around in a state of confussion and completly unaware of the fact that she was still holding the nail file that had been ready to take her life only moments ago...  
  
TBC.  
2) Release 


	2. Release

Suicidal Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer-  
I don't own Harry Potter, Dragonball Z or any other main stream show/book/movie listed in this story. I only own the Mystic Sisters and their children. And if you lay so much as one finger on them without my concent, I will hunt you down, hide in your closet and wait for you to fall asleep, then I will creep out and shove handfulls of lint down your throat.  
2) Release AJAngelique  
  
The mansion was searched several times but no intruders were ever found and the dark presence seemed to have vanished. Feeling extremly tired at the moment, Angelina made her way down to the basment where she crashed in one of the spare rooms, too tired to even take off her own cloths. At the same time, Snape and Anyanka called a secret meeting with the other 4 Mystic Sisters in the dinning room, which resumed the guise of a coffee house.  
  
"Professor, just what in the name of Mortox happened back there?" Angelique demanded with a heavy glare as everyone sat down in a round corner booth and a holorgram waitress served them all warm drinks.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with Angelina?" Cassandra asked, filled with conern and worry.  
"I'm afraid something dark just tried to get your sister to kill herself," he said.  
"Dark?" Anya asked, confussed and surprised at the same time.  
"Yes, dark," Snape said monotonly.  
"How did you know that Angelina was in danger?" Diana asked curiously.  
"Let's just say I was warned by someone close to you," Snape said and Diana raised an eyebrow as Snape's mind seem to backtrack in time to the day he found himself at a small carnval having fun with two strange girls, one of which who issued the warning that had frightenly came true.  
  
"And I sensed it," Anyanka said and the sisters all looked at her now.  
"Sensed it?" Anya asked and Anyanka nodded.  
"But it wasn't just dark. There was also hateful and filled with malice...and it was all directed at Angelina," Anyanka said ever so grimly that it sent an errie chill through out the room and Cassandra found herself rubbing goosebumps off her skin.  
  
"Whatever it was, it really wants her dead," Anyanka said, her voice cutting the silence like a sharp knife.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Cassandra asked.  
"All we can do now is keep an eye on Angelina, seeing as how she's the target," Snape said and the others nodded in agreement. As a plan of action was formed, Sophia and Alex sat in a playpen in the next room. Having heard everything, the two looked at each other with frowns.  
  
Three days pass and Angelina goes no wheres alone as she's moved down to the basemnt, which seems to ward off spirits for some reason. On the fourth day though, the whole house had bursted into a frenzy of spring cleaning. Angelina was asigned dusting duty and went from room to room as she listend to the radio with her headset. She was in the middle of dusting in the living room when the radio station changed itself. She cursed in Japaense and moved to change it back but stopped when the unplugged version of "My Immortal" began to play in her ears...  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though your still with me I've been alone all along   
  
Angelina dropped the Swifter Duster she had been using and the song filtered through her head as the whispered returned and the woman appeared behind her once more. That was her big mistake, because all the sisters & Anyanka could sense her now and they apparented to the livng room only to find that they were too late. Angelina was gone and her headset had been thrown against the wall and it laid on the floor in peices as it tried to continue to play.  
  
"she's gone," Cassandra gasped.  
"But where'd she go?" Angelique demanded.  
"I think I know where," Anya said and opened a portal. But the moment that it was opened, the portal let out a roaring ice cold wind that made the girls flinch.  
  
"This isn't good," Anyanka muttered.  
"For them of course," Diana said and held both her hands out at the portal. Using her air powers, she was able to take control of the winds and calm them down.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll try to follow," Diana said. Anyanka, Anya and Angelique jumped through the portal and Diana looked at Cassandra.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
"I have to stay here, we all can't be in the same realm at the same time," Cassandra said. Diana groaned and rolled her eyes as she took a firm hold of Cassandra's right wrist. Before the Lady of Spirit could protest, the Lady of Air pulled her through the portal and they found themselves on a white rooftop in some random city in the DBZ realm. Cassandra was about to give Diana a peice of her mind when they were attacked by forms made out of shadows.  
  
"What in the 9 Hells is going on here?" Cassandra demanded as she and Diana quickly shifted into defense mode.  
  
"We're under attack, that's what!" Angelique snapped. Cassandra quickly glanced around and saw that her sisters and Anyanka were also fighting these shadow things. It appeared as if the whole rooftop was filled them. Yet as they fought, Angelina stood on the other side of the roof with her back to the whole fight as a shadowy figure snaked around her like smoke from a cigarette.  
  
"Angelique!" Cassandra cried out but was only answered by a cold yet creul feminine laugh.  
"She can't hear you, she's under my control," said a female voice as the smoke takes a more human form of a woman with long raven hair.  
  
"Zukeal!" Cassandra gasped and the woman grinned as Cassandra's surprise caught her off guard and she recevived a sever upper cut to the jaw that resulted in a cracked bone and a bit lip.  
  
"You're slipping Cassandra, in more ways than one," said the woman as she hovered to Angelina's right, as if she were loungin elegantly in a chair of some sorts.  
  
"You know her?" Anya excalimed.  
"In a way, I met her when Darkness was playing puppet with me," Cassandra said.  
"Yes, such a shame you went to the loseing side though," Zukeal said with a frown.  
"What do you want!" Angelique demanded with a feirce look on her face.  
"Simple, the end to the sisters. And that will happen with the death of your weakest link here," Zukeal said and placed a hand on Angelina's right shoulder. She jumped at the sudden pressure and the sensation of skin prickling cold.  
  
"She's not weak!" Anyanka cried out with a angry glare and Zukeal let out an ear peircing laugh.  
"You fools, you sweet pathetic fools," she said and raised her right hand in a halt fashion. Her minions stopped fighting but kept a firm place between their master and her enemies. Even so, the sisters and the demon stayed on their guard as their eyes turned to Zukeal who gave them them a bone chilling grin...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) Revelations 


	3. Revelations

Suicidal Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer-  
I don't own Harry Potter, Dragonball Z or any other main stream show/book/movie listed in this story. I only own the Mystic Sisters and their children. And if you lay so much as one finger on them without my concent, I will hunt you down, hide in your closet and wait for you to fall asleep, then I will creep out and shove handfulls of lint down your throat.  
3) Revelations AJAngelique  
  
"When was the last time you saw this one cry?" Zukeal asked non chalantly and needless to say, the question threw the girls off guard.  
"Excuse me?" Diana asked.  
"When was the last this one cried?" Zukeal repeated and looked at Angelina with a slight frown.  
"Yesterday? Last week? Last month?" she asked quite seriously. Seeing this, Anyanka and the sisters racked their brains as they tried to remember the last time they saw her cry.  
  
"It was a whole year ago the last time any tears fell from this one's eyes," Zukeal said and the girls looked up at her in surprise, "A whole year as she tried to surpress any emotion tied to the one who fathered her children. She kept them locked up behind an door deep inside her head, every night she'd go up to her room to meditate and in her meditations she'd brick up that door," she said in a sadden tone of voice that Angelique noticed.  
  
"But that was her mistake, because those emotions only festered and grew. She was planning on letting them out slowly after that event you call a party, but I stepped in and destroyed the door. Now, she's engulfed in all those emotions she tried to surpress and the memories connected to them. The only real thing she knows now is my voice and that song," Zukeal said as she hovered closer to Angelina and wrapped her whispy arms around the Lady of Earth's shoulders. Angelina shivered once more and stood solid as stone as Zukeal whispered even more into her left ear as she looked at her enemies with a gleeful glare.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Angelique shouted and raised up her powers to attack with an blast of water. Zukela merely narrowed her eyes at the Lady of Water and five minions attacked her at once. In the blink of an eye, the five fought and knock Angelique outcold. Her attack fizzled out and the water splashed onto the ground as she soon joined it in a crumpled heap as she was knocked out cold by the sharp blow to the back of her head.  
  
"Angelique!" Cassandra cried out and rushed to her fallen sister's side as the other glared at Zukeal who laughed under her breath at the whole thing.  
  
"The same shall happen to anyone once who tries to be brave," she warned and there was a tense moment of silence that was disrupted by a wicked laughter that caught Zukeal off guard.  
  
"You're a fool to think we'd give up that easily," Anyanka said as her eyes glowed bright red and she cracked the joints in her right hand. Zukeal's eyes widen as she expected the demon to move first but it was Anya and Diana who moved first as they used their combined powers to burn through the minions. Zukeal cursed and called forth shadows to the rooftop as she turned her attention back to Angelina.  
  
"It's time to end it Angelina," Zukeal said and Angelina turned to look at her. Her eyes were devoid of all emotion and the irises were gone as tears stained her face and glisten in the sunlight.  
  
"Just take one step and it will all be over with. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more tears," Zukeal said and Angelina looked at the long drop before her. Angelina had a sever fear of extreme heights and the spell was canceling out all emotions and feelings save for sorrow. Freash tears fell down her face as the last few lyrics of "My Immortal" echoed in her ears and she began to take that step over the edge.  
  
"MOTHER! NO! STOP!" shouted two young female voices. Both Angelina and Zukeal gasped and turned to see Rose and Alex, both now the size of Kid Buu.  
  
"G...girls?" Angelina stammered as she and Zukeal stared at them. Rose stood on the left side, her blonde hair back in pigtails and dressed in a sundress as she looked so upset that she was on the verge of tears. Alex stood on the right in jeans and a halter top with a really pissed off look on her face as her hair was left to hang lose in a wild mess of waves.  
  
As the two stared at them, Angelina felt herself being released from the spell as Zukeal felt a panick rise up inside of her. She looked to yell at her minions for letting two kids bear through the lines only to find that they were still fighting tooth and nail with the three woman as their numbers were quickly diminishing.  
  
"Mother, if you go over that edge I'll never forgive you," Alex said with a cold glare.  
"Eh?" Angelina gasped and Rose smacked her sister up side the head.  
"Ow!" Alex exclaimed and glared at her sister who glared back at her before she turned back to Angelina and Zukeal.  
  
"Mama, please don't let go so easily," Rose pleaded.  
"The pain...the sadness..." Angelina said in a ghostly voice as the memories came back again.  
"The sadness will go away and the pain will heal if you allow it to," Alex said.  
"She's right mama, you can't give in so easily to Zukeal. We still need you," Rose said. Angelina's eye widen as something snapped inside of her.  
  
'They need me...they need me...' Angelina thought as her irises began to return. She didn't want to die, she feared her own death than anything else. She also forbade herself from suicide years ago before she had slipped into that accoma that had awaken her powers. Her plan wasn't to die...but to suffer in silent sorrow and shed unseen tears. Zukeal ruined those plans and turned to her with cold harsh eyes.  
  
"Ang..." Zukeal started but stopped when Angelina grabbed her throat and silenced her with a tight grip on the voice box.  
  
"Get out of my head and leave me alone," Angelina said just as the last minion was killed. Anya, Anyanka and Diana were ready to rush to the rescue but stopped in their tracks when they saw that Angelina had regained control. But, just when everyone was begining to feel a sense of releif, Zukeal glared at Angelina and slammed the sides of her hands against Angelina's neck. Angelina yipped and lossen her grip...yet Zukeal's intention wasn't escape, it was murder. Zukeal threw her body over the edge and grabbed Angelina's shirt. At that same moment, Angelique groaned and began to wake up in time to see her sister falling.  
  
"Angelina!" everyone shouted as the Lady of Earth let out a brief shreak before she tipped over the edge. But her daughters dashed forward and they took hold of their mother's wrists as they began to fly. Zukeal gritted her teeth and vanished and vanished like smoke in the wind.  
  
"Hold on," Rose said.  
"We've got you," Alex said as she and her sister got Angelina back onto the roof. Once the trio was safe, they were surounded by Anyanka and the other Mystic Sisters. Once the others were assured that the trio was allright, the twins turned to their mother.  
  
"Mama, it's time," Rose said.  
"She's right, he's there right now now," Alex said in agreement.  
"You sure?" Angelina asked as she looked at her two daughters. The twins nodded with warming smiles. Angelina looked at them and smiled herself.  
  
"Allright then, you coming?" she asked.  
"We'll meet you there," Rose said. "Ok then," Angelina said and turned away from everyone. As she walked away from the group, she slwoly vanished before their eyes.  
  
"What was that all about?" Diana asked and looked down only to find that the twins had vanished!  
  
Elsewhere, Angelina appeared at the World Martal Arts Tournament. She walked through the halls and looked around as memoried of her last visit flittered through her mind...but there was no sorrow with them. Just an strange excitment, like it was her first day back to school. Angelina walked through the halls with no resistance untill she reached the area where the fighters were waiting.  
  
"Hey, Angelina. Long time no see," said a familar male voice. She looked and saw a smiling Goku.  
"Hey guys," Angelina said as she waved lightly as Goku and the other Z Fighters in the room. Vegetta merely snubbed her off while Piccolo merely nodded. Trunks and Ghoan though were just as happy as Goku to see her.  
  
"Wow, you've changed," Trunks said as he looked her over in new eyes.  
"Yeah, well motherhood does that you," Angelina said as she looked up and fluffed up her now blonde bangs. When she and Angelique gave birth, Angelina gained a full head of blonde hair while Angelique gained a full head of black hair.  
  
"You? A mother?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Angelina asked with crossed arms.  
"Nothing," Gohan said quickly as he held up his hands defensivly.  
"Dummy," Trunks said under his breath and Gohan let out a nervous laugh. Angelina blinked once before she let out a light laugh.  
  
"So, when do we get to meet the little bundle?" Goku asked.  
"Bundles. I had twin girls, they should be around here somewheres," Angelina said as she tried to look around but couldn't find her girls.  
  
"Twins?!" Goku excalimed.  
"And I thought one was a handful," Vegetta said with a laugh.  
"Says you. They shouldn't be too hard to find, they look more like their father than me," Angelina said.  
  
"What do they look like?" Trunks asked as he and Gohan began to look around for a couple kids.  
"Oh, blinde hair green eyes very pink skin and..." Angelina started.  
"Mommy!" shouted two female voices and everyone looked around to see twin female version of Majin Buu heading their way. Angelina was a little puzzled though, cuz the last time she saw them, they looked only to be six or seven years old. Now, they looked to be ten!  
  
"Alex, Rose. There you are," Angelina said as she knealt down to eye level with her daughters as the guys all gasped in surprise.  
  
"Angelina, those two exactlly like..." Goku started.  
"Majin Buu? Yeah, I know," Angelina said as she looked up at him.  
"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Goku asked.  
"No," Angelina said non-challently.  
"But, how...?" Goku started.  
"Durr! Mom and dad had sex," Alex said and this resulted in the guys falling down out of pure shock.  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed some very stunned Z Fighters as they stood right back up.  
"Alex, don't use that tone of voice," Angelina warned.  
"Yes mother," Alex said in a hasseled tone of voice.  
"We found him mommy, we found him," Rose said excitedly, almost skipping giddily in place.  
"Who'd you find?" Angelina asked as she turned to Rose. Rose turned around and pointed to the other side of the room. Angelina looked and nearly gasped when she saw a shy looking Ubb in a corner looking towards them.  
  
"It's him," Angelina said in almost hushed tone of voice that only Piccolo and Vegetta noted before Angelina was litterally dragged over to the other side of the room by both her daughters.  
  
"Wow, how would have thought?" Goku said as he scratched at his head with his right hand and his left hand on his hip.  
  
"Ubb, this is our mother," Rose said proudly and while Angelina was rubbing her sore wrists.  
"Hello mam," Ubb said.  
"Please, call me Angelina," the Lady of Earth said as she sat down with her legs tucked up under neath her. Angelina then held up her right hand with a smile and Ubb took it, yet as they shook hands he got the strange feeling he knew her from some place before...and she could sense it.  
  
'I can't change what was and what will be. Time must take its own course this time around,' Angelina thought as she decided not to tell him the thruth behind that feeling. Yet all to soon, the two had to end their hand shake as the tournament began with Ubb and Goku in the first fight.  
  
"We'll be rooting for you Ubb, good luck," Angelina said.  
"Thank you," Ubb said and walked out with Goku as Angelina slowly got up and watched them. As everyone moved to a better spot to watch the fight, Angelina merely hung out by the entrance, knowingly full well the results of this fight as a smile graced her lips.  
  
The healing had begun and the future looked a little brighter now...  
  
END 


End file.
